


Galinda (Translation)

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (English) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Galinda is a true slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galinda (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Galinda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374112) by [Negai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai). 



"Oh my Merlin!"screamed someone outside the library, separating the words theatrically.

In an instant the slytherin who broke the silence crossed the doors and leaned out of a bookshelf, winning a glare from madam Pince.

"What is Viktor Krum doing in the library?"she asked to the classmates that came in following her.

"He must be hiding from the firsties that follow him everywhere."

"You should ask him out, Galinda."

"Yes, if they saw him with a woman like you, they would surely leave him alone."

A puff behind them interrupted the praise of the group of girls, who turned with a sneer.

"Oh, Elphie, would you like to add something?"asked Galinda to the green skinned ravenclaw, coiling one of her golden curlicues in a finger.

"First, this is a library, you have the rest of the castle for your gossip and dalliances,"she returned her attention to the Potions book and continued. "And second, it's obvious that Krum is here for the gryffindor"she pointed with her head to de girl, who kept studying without realizing what happened around her, "you have no chance."

"How you dare?"inquired one of the girls of the entourage, "How woul someone, above all someone like Viktor Krum, chose a mudblood before Galinda Arduenna of the Uplands?"

"There are things more important than a good name and a pretty hair."

"Keep saying that to yourself, Troll."

Galinda looked at Krum and realised that, in fact, the Durmstrang boy never stopped watching Granger.

"Let's go."

"But Galinda!"

The blonde ignored her and got out of the doors with her head held high, followed instantly by her classmates.

After all, a true slytherin should never start a battle who knows is impossible to win.


End file.
